Talk:Harry Potter
This article needs to be from a in-universe perspective. I am making some changes. *'Archive 1' Grammar According to basic rules of English grammar, when relating events that happen in a story they are always done so in the present tense. You relate them as if they were happening at that moment, not as if the person relating them (you, dear reader) were looking back on them after the end of the book. Every time someone changes "Harry Potter was a half blood wizard" to "Harry Potter is '''a half blood wizard" someone always comes around and changes it back! Even if we choose to completely disregard the rules of grammar, this idiotic reversion back to "was" makes no sense. Harry Potter '''IS '''a half blood wizard and will remain one until he dies, only ''then'' can his blood status be talked about in the past tense, as it is with his parents. As this article now stands there's a mixture of past and present tense regarding events and characteristics. It's high time that some consensus was reached on how to view pages like this and in what tense they should be recorded in. Mr Norrell 15:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :As I pointed out on your talk page, this is done per Harry Potter Wiki policy on tense that was voted on and approved. --Hcoknhoj 15:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture? Who changed the picture of Harry? The Last Dark Angel 10 14:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :The picture currently in use was voted on and decided to be the main article picture. See here. 17:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Murderer, or not? According to Wikipedia: Murder, as defined in common law countries, is the unlawful killing of another human being with inten. Emphasis added. Harry killed the basilisk, but that´s not murder. I agree that Filch said something like "You´ve mursdered my cat" in CS, but I think he was just losing his temper.--Rodolphus 16:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Huh. I looked at everything about murder and it always says human. Okay, I will get rid of the murder cat.--''L.V.K.T.V.J.'' ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 16:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Besides, the cat wasn't murdered, just petrified. Filch was upset and assumed the cat was dead, Dumbledore corrected him by telling him that the cat was merely petrified and that when the mandrakes mature a draught can be made to cure her. --BachLynn23 13:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Current Picture You can't even see his scar in the current picture. What's the Boy Who Lived without his scar? --[[User:Scarletmoon579|'''Scarletmoon579]] (Talk to me!) 22:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The picture was voted on and approved by majority decision. If you feel it should change (and if you look at the battle over the Hermione picture from February and March, I suggest you don't), feel free to start a discussion here on the talk page. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 06:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Harry's Blood Harry Potter is a PURE BLOOD! Both his mother and his father were of magical blood. He had absolutely NO '''muggle parentage therefore making him neither Half-blood or Mudblood (sorry). Really people, please think about what you write! 14:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling, the AUTHOR and CREATOR of this series, says he is a '''HALF-BLOOD. Read this. And perhaps you should listen to your own advice on thinking about what you write. 16:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, read Blood purity. Basically, if you have any admitted muggle lineage you are a Half-blood. -- 16:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::And also Harry's mother was a Muggle-born and the Durseleys were Muggles.SeanWheeler 21:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Book In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in the beginning, Harry reads a book. Which book is this. -Danniesen 25/5 2010 22:31 :In the POA movie? --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::It was a History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 21:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Image }} Hey, a question just popped up in my head, if harry can turn a teapot into a toad, how come he can't cure his own eye problems? Parselmouth or not? So if the part of Voldemort's soul that was attached to Harry was destroyed, and that was what gave Harry the ability to talk to snakes, is Harry no longer a Parselmouth? Something to think about...RolandaSmithson 02:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :JKR confirmed in an interview that Harry was no longer a parselmouth. 02:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sirius and Snape Something I would like to point out: Both Sirius and Snape see James in Harry and treat him they way they would treat James. Sirius treats Harry like his old friend, James, by encouraging rule-breaking rather than treating him a godson. Snape sees James in Harry's arrogance and misbehavior and treats him as he wishes he could have treated his enemy, James. So Sirius and Snape have a parallel view of Harry (seeing James) with opposite reactions.--64supernoob 22:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About Harry’s relationships: Why is it that Ron’s paragraph about his bond with Harry (573 words long) smaller than Ginny’s relationship with Harry (760 words)? Wouldn’t Rons be longer considering that they’ve been through more together? Sure, Ginny and Harry got married and had three children, but most of their adventures together aren’t even mentioned in the series. I would help it myself, but I have a bug in my computer so I can’t help edit the page. Actually upon re-reading Ron's section, I sort of agree, but where it was a feature article I'd like someone else's opinion before adding too much. I wasn't sure how detailed the Relationship article's should be. It doesn't mention how Ron helped Harry get to the philosopher's stone. Then it doesn't say anything about their interaction between 1994 and 1997. Maybe this information isn't necessary for the relationship page, I don't know. Any thoughts? --BachLynn23 07:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bartholomew Mashingspoon? Okay, maybe I'm not looking hard enough, but I can't find mention in any of my HP books of the name 'Bartholomew Mashingspoon', yet it's listed as one of the 'also known as' name at the right of the page. Does this alias really exist, or is it just someone playing a joke. And if so, could you tell me what book and scene?--Nia River 01:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not book, game. In the GBC version of Chamber of Secrets, Harry calls himself Bartolomew Mashingspoon in order to evade Lockhart's cupids. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Damage Someone has been fiddling with the article. I tried to fix it but it didn't work. :what needs to be fixed? (and don't forget you need to sign your posts, thanks). --BachLynn23 21:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Main image I think that we could change the main image due to the publication of new trailers and promotional images of Harry. This, perhaps?Pol 871 08:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) profile1.jpg|Profile 1 profile2.jpg|Profile 2 profile3.jpg|Profile 3 prifle 2.jpg|Profile 4 harrypotterdh.jpg|Profile 5 I would like Profile 1. In this picture he looks like in the books. His hair looks black and his eyes look a bit greenish because of the green light in the wood. Harry granger 15:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I like #1 also. --BachLynn23 15:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, but Harry is a bit dirty in this picture, isn't he? -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 16:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC)